Did You Just Steal That Tree?
by random-k
Summary: Numair Salmalin turns an opponent into a tree. Briar Moss finds a new reason to have a headache


Did You Just Steal That Tree?

* * *

_I own nothing, but my own Ideas!_

* * *

On one side of the world Numair Salmalin, works a spell and a man becomes a tree.

On the other side of the world an apple tree literally disappears into thin air!

Briar Moss, the green mage who had been weeding the garden looked around alarmed. He could have sworn he felt the presence of an apple tree disappear into thin air, which is completely ridiculous! He walks around the orchard, reassuring himself that no trees are missing. He is beginning to feel calm, like it was a trick of the heat, when he spots it, or rather its what he doesn't spot.

It's a space. It's a big gaping hole where a tree should have been. Had been , until a moment ago. Now there was no stump, no roots, nothing but a giant hole to show a tree had once been there.

Instead there was a man standing in the hole. He was standing very straight with his arms stretched towards the sky. And the man was naked.

"Excuse me?" He asked the man. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Getting the sunlight." The man stated, as if it should be obvious to Briar. "My leaves need it so I can have energy for the winter and spring. Are you here to prune me?"

"What?" Briar asked, positive he hadn't heard him right.

"Are you here to prune me?"

Apparently he had heard right. Which begged the question of. "Are you drunk old man? Maybe sniffed something funny?"

"Drunk on sunlight." The old man told him, with a straight face.

Briar sighed relaxing his fists. He didn't need to get into a fight with a crazy old man. He just needed to find out what happened to the tree.

"Have you seen an apple tree?" He finally asked. Were his eyes playing tricks on him, or was the hole smaller then before?

"Of course." The old man told him. "We are surrounded by them."

The man was now standing at eye level with him. He looked down and his eyes widened in shock. Beneath the mans feet was grass, no sign of the hole in sight. That made no sense. That made absolutely no sense.

He stared into space for a moment, before snapping back to the present. He would get to the bottom of this.

"No I mean the tree that was in the… space you are standing in." He finally told the strange man.

"All I see is me." The man told him. "Perhaps the tree you are looking for has been re-potted."

"If it had been re-potted then the hole wouldn't have disappeared." Briar told him angrily. "The giant hole would still be there, and I probably would have been the one to do the re-potting, and wouldn't be asking you where the tree is!"

"Hmm…" The old man then began doing a passable impression of a bird. "Perhaps it has been stolen!" He declared, waving his arms over his head like a maniac.

"Who would steal a tree!" Briar asked annoyed. He would dearly like to punch the man, but he was supposed to be working on his temper. So he refrained.

Barely.

Instead he growled "Where is the tree old man?"

Smiling, the old man told him happily "I am the tree."

At that point his temper snapped and he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Where is the tree old man! They don't disappear into thin air!"

"But one just did." The old man told him bemused "You have observed it just now."

"Briar." Tris called out. He honestly had no idea where she came from. "What are you shouting for?"

"A tree disappeared into thin air! Then there was this crazy old man" He pointed to the crazy man.

Tris stared at him confused. "Briar there is nothing there." She told him softly.

He turned. He was pointing at nothing.

"There is supposed to be a tree there. Instead there is nothing." He told her, annoyed.

"I think you have been in the summer heat to long. Too much sun addles your brain. Come inside."

As she left, she muttered "and people wonder why I prefer to stay inside on days like today."

Or at least that's what he could make out from the muttering. But perhaps the redhead had a point.

Days this hot were clearly bad for ones mental health.

* * *

_Review please_


End file.
